The Pride of the Cenation
by TheCenationBroskiRKO
Summary: John Cena explains what it means to be the Cenation leader. CM Punk disrups Cena and the pride continues. What will Cena have to do? Please read and review...


**Hey WWE fans I have a new WWE story for ya. Please read and review.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman may I have your attention please. I welcome you WWE Superstar, John Cena!" Justin Roberts said.

John Cena's theme song blasted through the speakers as he came out and saluted to the fans. He then made his way to the ring. Jerry Lawler gave John a microphone.

" Hello West Newbury, Massachusetts!" John yelled into the microphone.

The fans were yelling and cheering. There was a poster that said, " U Can't See Me!".

"Let me tell you something. The party never ends down here. Okay, guys do me a favor. Scream if your my Cenation followers," John said into the microphone.

"Cena! Cena! Cena! Cena!" The fans cheered.

"Alright, that's amazing. For me being the Cenation leader is about teaching people respect and having respect for other people. Not only that, but I take pride in who I am and what's right. You see, I love being apart of the Make-A-Wish Foundation because I get to make little kids' dream to come true. I also share respect day in and day out with my fellow superstars," John said before CM Punk's theme hit.

John was standing in a frustrated position while CM Punk was making his way to the ring. Before Punk began to speak the fans were screaming and cheering. The screaming and cheering went on for about two minutes. Then, Punk put the microphone up to his lips.

"John Cena you think you can come out here and talk about respect?" CM Punk rhetorically questioned.

"Umm...Yeah," John replied.

"Well...let me tell you about respect pal. I am the WWE Champion and I have respect," CM Punk said getting in Cena's face.

"Oh! No, no, no. You don't have respect because your demanding it. And who are you to tell me about respect. I fight day in and day out for respect and its earned. Punk you have your facts all wrong buddy," John replied confidentally.

"Okay. Lets talk about last week during RAW. I used my WWE title to wack Big Show in the head from ambushing you. And what do you do...not shake my hand. Cena that's considered disrespect," Punk said trying to get his words to affect John Cena.

"Okay, okay..." Cena said shaking his head," Well the week before that I moved you out of the way so Big Show didn't attack you. And I could've let him do that, but I had enough respect for you. What's disrespectful is rudely interrupting me while i'm talking to my hometown," John Cena backing hisself up.

The fans were cheering for John Cena. John knew how to talk smack really good and everyone knows that. Punk got all up in the Cenation leaders face. Cena put the microphone up to his lips.

"Punk, this shirt defines **respect **and these people know how to hustle, have loyalty and respect," John said pulling his shirt.

Then AJ's theme hit. She came around skipping up to the ring. She smiled at Punk and Cena widely and put the microphone up to her lips. She turned her head like Randy Orton would when he's getting ready to deliver an RKO.

"Gentleman, there's no need to argue about respect. This is what the ring is for. Infact, there will be a John Cena versus CM Punk match at Summerslam. Maybe this will define respect between you two," AJ said laughing as she exited the ring.

"AJ you can't do this," Punk said waving his hands outlandishly.

"Uh, yes I can. I'm GM," AJ said with the microphone up to her lips.

"AJ," Punk yelled into the microphone.

"How about we make this match the main event, falls count anywhere match," AJ said and exited the arena.

Punk tried to take a cheap shot at Cena, but he countered it.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

Cena had entered the arena once more. Fans were cheering left and right. Some booed John, but he didn't pay attention to it. He had his focus on beating the WWE champion. Then CM Punk entered the ring as well. He had more boos than he thought, but he had some cheers. This match is going to be epic.

Cena decided to take a steel chair and weaken Punk with it. You could hear how brutal that sound was throughout the arena. Chair shot after chair shot, until Punk grabbed the chair and tried to hit Cena with it. John countered the chair move, but that didn't stop Punk from unloading on him. Kicks and punches were exchanged between the two. Punk pulled out a table and set it up in the ring. John was coming around after that drop kick performed by Punk. Punk was going to go for a **GTS**, but Cena once again counters. And with the regained momentum and being fired up, he **Atittude Adjusment** Punk through the table. Cena then pinned Punk for the three second tan. John was handed a microphone.

"I told you from day one I was all about respect!" Cena yelled into the microphone and exited the arena.

Punk layed there restless.


End file.
